


I'm a Good Boy, Kagome

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Sex, F/M, Kendo, Light BDSM, Love Hotels, Possessive Kagome, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Everywhere that Yash goes, women just can't seem to leave him alone. Kagome doesn't like this very much, and Yash must face her wrath. More than once. Because she canalsobe possessive.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931368
Comments: 27
Kudos: 58
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	I'm a Good Boy, Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that you are all safe and well.
> 
> Welcome to my entry for **Wrath** for the [Inuyasha Sins Week](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inuyasha_Sins)! This story takes place in the [InuKag Kendo Club](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652278) universe, and while you don't need to have read the series to enjoy this story, it might enrich the read. 
> 
> This story is VERY spicy (because Yash and Kagome are also VERY spicy); please heed the tags!

Thursday evening meant that the izakaya was packed with college students all looking to have a beer after their long week of classes. The atmosphere inside the bar was crackling with chatter, laughter, and glasses clicking as students toasted each other. Yash and Kagome arrived later than usual; they anxiously searched the floor, scouting out any possible seating.

“It looks like all the tables are taken, Yash,” she said, frowning. “Maybe we should go somewhere else?”

Yash shrugged. “Up to you, baby girl,” he said simply. He gestured towards the bar. “There are seats open there, if you don’t mind sitting by the bartender.

She smiled up at him. “It’s fine, Yash,” she said, taking him by the hand and leading him through the crowded tables to the bar. Yash helped Kagome out of her coat, then pulled out the bar stool for her. She flashed him a smile as she sat; he hung her coat over the back of the chair, then slipped into the seat beside her. He signaled for the bartender. “Two beers,” he said, “and an order of karaage, and a tekka maki, and an unagi maki, and an order of nikuman.”

“Yash,” Kagome whispered, “that’s a lot of food.”

“Keh,” he said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head, “you know I’ll eat most of it, anyway.”

She did. She would probably have one piece of karaage, some sushi, and one nikuman. Yash would eat the rest. Such was the appetite of her hanyou chosen partner.

Kagome and Yash enjoyed their beers; Yash kept her glass full, and somehow he’d started drinking whiskey. He knew Kagome never touched the stuff, so he figured that he was safe ordering it. Tequila, on the other hand...he grimaced at the thought of Kagome drinking tequila. The last time, he’d had to carry her home and put her to bed. She’d giggled at him and called him “dad.” The memory made him roll his eyes a bit at her, but affectionately. As far as Yash was concerned, Kagome could really do no wrong. He was _hers_ : one hundred percent.

“Yash,” Kagome said, dragging him back to reality, “I’m going to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a few, okay?” She leaned over and kissed him lightly; he sighed and watched the sweet swell of her ass sashay slightly away from him. If she walked away from him like that every time, he reasoned, he’d let her go as often as she wanted. So long as she always came back to him.

Yash sighed again, and gazed around the izakaya, watching the people coming and going, listening idly to the chatter around him. He smiled lazily and took a sip out of his whiskey glass, his eyes coming to settle on the neon sign to their left.

Suddenly there was an overpowering scent immediately behind Yash; he turned, and saw a woman standing there, her short black bob waving slightly, her deep violet-red eyes looking at him, amused. A hint of a smile played on her painted red lips.

“Hello handsome,” the woman purred. “Care to buy a girl you couldn’t keep your eyes off of a drink?”

Yash blinked. “I’m...sorry?” he said. “Do I...know you?” Because he was pretty sure he _hadn’t_ been staring at anyone?

The woman let out a loud, tinkling laugh. “No, handsome,” she said, “but you’re about to. I saw you watching me from across the bar.”

He...he _was_?

She slipped into Kagome’s seat and reached out to caress his hair. “You have beautiful hair, you know,” she said. “I would love to be able to help you take care of it….” she looked at him expectantly, clearly anticipating his name.

“Yash,” he grunted, and tried to turn away. He wasn’t interested.

But the woman held his arm fast and squeezed. “My name’s Yura,” she purred, leaning in close. “It looks like you’re about finished with your whiskey. How about we skip the drink and you and I get out of here?”

Yash shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said, “but I’m here with someone.”

Yura laughed again. “And I don’t see them anywhere around here,” she retorted, now slipping her arm through his and snuggling into his side. “Again,” she said, lifting her face to his cheek, “why don’t we get out of here? I don’t live too far from here.”

“You’re gonna live a lot farther after I kick your ass into the next prefecture,” came a low growl from their right. Yash turned, and saw Kagome there, her narrowed eyes a steely gray, her entire form lit up with her reiki. She glared at Yash.

“Who’s your friend, _Inuyasha_?” she said quietly. 

“I’m Yura!” said the woman brightly. “And you are…?”

“His _chosen partner_ ,” Kagome said, in the same deadly quiet voice. “I suggest you get the _fuck_ out of my seat before I purify you into the next century, youkai.”

Yura let out a huff and slipped out of Kagome’s chair. She kissed Yash on the cheek. “Maybe next time, huh?” she said. “We could have a blast, you know.” She gave him a wave and then left the izakaya.

Yash was left staring at Kagome, whose eyes were still glaring steely daggers at him. She blinked and turned to the bartender. “The check, if you please,” she said coolly. She pulled her wallet out of her purse; when the bartender gave her the check, she simply handed him her credit card and waited for him to process the payment. He handed her back her credit card and her receipt; she signed, then put her card away.

Kagome pushed away from the bar and looked at Yash. “Outside,” she said to him, in that same, deadly voice that was causing him to quake, all the way down into his soul. She led the way outside; he followed, an obedient puppy. Kagome continued away from the izakaya for several blocks, still not speaking; when they reached the outside of their apartment, she turned and looked at him, hard. 

“Do you think she was pretty, Inu _yasha_?” she asked quietly.

Yash shook his head in disbelief. “Wh—what?” he asked.

“That woman,” Kagome said. “That woman. Do you think she was pretty?”

“What?” he exclaimed. “No! I mean, sure, she was attractive, but…”

Kagome let out a yell and pushed him, hard. Her reiki sizzled out of her hands and shocked him right in the chest. “Kagome!” he yelped. “What the _fuck_?”

“Did you have to let her close to you?” she shrieked. “Did you have to let her _touch_ you? Let her _kiss_ you?” She panted, catching her breath and building momentum. “Gods, Yash, in front of me? What is _wrong_ with you?!” She now gave him another hard shove; her reiki flew out of her hands and wrapped him up around the torso. It covered him entirely, then exploded around him. Yash let out a scream of pain and toppled to the ground.

At his yell, Kagome seemed to come back to herself. “Yash?” she said hesitantly, “Yash?” Her eyes trailed to the ground, where she saw her hanyou boyfriend, huddled up on the ground. Only...he didn’t look like himself.

Something was wrong.

Kagome dropped to her knees and rolled Yash over so that she could see him. She gasped.

She’d purified him, yes, but...she realized with horror that it hadn’t entirely worked.

His hair wasn’t silver or black; it was a splotchy mix of black and light gray, streaky and coarse. His face was still his, and he still had his adorable puppy ears, but when he opened his eyes, she saw that one was gold and one was violet. He has violet streaks across his cheeks, and his fangs were oddly elongated. She picked up one of his hands in her fear, and she realized quickly that it felt...normal. She pulled away and looked at it more closely. 

No claws.

What the _fuck_ was happening?

“Yash?” said Kagome slowly. “Are you...okay?”

He groaned loudly and struggled to sit up. “Fucking hell, baby girl,” he moaned, “what the _fuck_ happened?”

Kagome clasped his hand. “I...I purified you?” she said. “Only...you’re also kind of full youkai?” 

“ _What_?” He rubbed his head. Fuck, it hurt. As he ran his hands through his hair, he felt his claws—or rather, his lack of claws—against his scalp. He yanked his hand away and looked at, horrified.

“Am I—am I human?” he asked her.

“No….” she murmured. She dragged herself to standing, then held out her hand to help him rise. “Let’s go to the apartment,” she said. “I think that you need to see this.”

Yash willingly let her lead him into the building and up the stairs to their apartment. Kagome took out her key and opened the door, letting them both into the genkan. They slipped off their jackets and shoes; Kagome put their coats in the closet and lined up their shoes by the door while Yash went to the bathroom to inspect the damage more closely. A loud howl of surprise had Kagome running to the bathroom to see what was wrong.

She found Yash in the bathroom, his hands pressing down on the counter, his eyes wide at what he saw in the mirror. He was blinking madly; when he saw her in the mirror, he turned to face her, his eyes wide with horror. 

“Baby girl,” he rasped, “what did you _do_ to me?”

Kagome crossed to his side and threw her arms around his waist, sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Yash!” she cried. “I didn’t mean to do it! It was just…” the thought of that Yura woman was making her growl again, and her reiki began to spike.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Yash exclaimed, backing away from her. “What are you doing?”

Kagome blinked; her reiki receded. She slumped against that wall. “That woman,” she breathed, “that woman made me _so_ mad. I can’t even…” She let out a low growl and her reiki started to spark in her hands again. She couldn’t even think about what had almost happened at the izakaya without almost going into a blind rage.

Yash watched her, his face a twisting range of emotions. He squatted down beside her a safe distance away. “You’re _jealous_ ,” he said, smiling faintly.

“Keh,” she said, tossing her hair, “I’m fucking _enraged_. Another woman put her _hands_ on you, Yash. I can’t...I can’t…” She couldn’t even articulate how she was feeling. Her hands flexed unconsciously; the reiki was sparking again. She felt an uncontrollable urge to hunt that Yura woman down and shock the shit out of her. Her anger towards Yash was definitely misdirected, sure, but he also deserved a little talking to, after not immediately sending that Yura bitch woman away. Like he should have.

“Kagome,” Yash said, clearly amused. “You can’t go around purifying every woman who touches me.” 

“And why the hell not?” she cried out fiercely. “ _No one_ gets to touch you but me.”

“But you purified me,” he pointed out, “and not that Yura woman.”

“Because she left,” Kagome huffed. “If she hadn’t, I would have wasted her.”

Yash let out a loud, raucous laugh. He inched closer to her. “Do you really want to do that right now, _Ka-Go-Me_?” he asked her, his gold and violet eyes taking on a feral glow. He held up his hands and wiggled his fingers at her. “Maybe we can find some advantages to our situation?” He grinned at her; _gods_ , she realized suddenly, _holy gods, his fangs were long_.

He was half purified, but he could still detect her arousal. “You can’t hit me with your reiki again, though, baby girl,” he said teasingly. “Not if you want me to keep my fangs.” He flashed them at her, and she let out a little moan.

Kagome felt strangely aroused by his half-half-youkai body. His hands didn’t have claws...the places they could go? And his fangs...they were _long_ , and _sharp_ , and she felt a sudden urge to have them dragged all over her body while his fingers explored every inch of her.

“Yash,” she said softly. “I won’t. I promise. Just…” she crawled to him and straddled his body between her legs. “Just don’t move,” she whispered, and she pressed her lips to his.

The jolt between them caused Yash and Kagome both to groan. Kagome couldn’t believe that his body was turning her on so much; she knew that she loved when he went full youkai, and when he turned human, but both of them together?

Holy fuck, it was _amazing_. She felt like a beacon, lit up in the night, drawing Yash to her.

“Baby girl,” he whispered, dragging those long, luxurious fangs down her throat. Kagome let out a low moan and Yash tugged her to her feet. In a flash he had removed her shirt and her bra; she was already unbuttoning her jeans and yanking them down, along with her underwear. She stood before him, naked and glorious, and both his sides—youkai and human—salivated at the sight. 

“What are you waiting for, Yash?” Kagome said prettily, fluttering her eyelashes at him. “What do you want to do to me with those _fangs_? And those hands?”

Yash let out a sound that was not quite human and crushed her to his chest, not caring if she cried out in surprise. His youki wanted him to claim her, to level bites on every inch of her body—to make sure that everyone who saw her knew that she was his.

His human side wanted to caress her, make her body sing—it wanted to love her and worship her, like the goddess it knew that she was. 

Tonight, Kagome was going to get the best of both worlds.

Yash backed her up against the sink and pressed his fangs deeper into her neck. Kagome let out a low cry and brought her hands up to his ears, which were thankfully still intact. She massaged them lightly, baring her neck to him in submission. He growled loudly and left a trail of red as he made his way down her neck, over her chest, and to her breasts. He buried his face there for a moment, then allowed his fangs to sink into the right breast, then the left. After all, he had to mark them both as his.

“ _Inu-ya-sha_ ,” Kagome breathed, and twisted her body under his ministrations. His hands were suddenly at her waist; his fangs were teasing her right nipple; he was _everywhere_ , and Kagome could barely breathe. When his hands dropped to her hips, and began to make their way to the juncture of her thighs, she sucked in her breath and felt her entire insides go rigid. He moved his fangs to her left nipple; one hand came up to tease the right, which was now red and aching with need, while the other worked its way into the apex of her sex, seeking out the tiny button that Yash knew would bring her so much joy.

When he found it, the pads of his fingers teased it a bit; she let out a cry, and he tucked his fingers inside her sweet lips, which were already glistening. Slowly, he worked one finger, then another, inside her, probing more deeply that he normally would with his claws.

Kagome let out a loud gasp at his penetration. Her entire body seized up again, and she thrust her hips against him, her hands gripping the edge of the counter behind her, her body heaving as she experienced the double sensation of Yash’s youkai and human qualities. His fingers pressed deeper and deeper inside her, until he found that soft patch of muscle that he knew, if he pressed it just right, would make her absolutely lose her fucking mind. He chuckled, dug his fangs into her right breast, and bit down again, as he vigorously massaged her sensitive spot.

“ _Yash_ ,” she cried out, and her hands leapt up from the counter and wrapped themselves around his neck, her own tiny teeth fixing onto his neck and sucking. She wanted to climb him; she wanted to fuck him; she wanted him to never stop what he was doing to her. Kagome felt the coil of want pulsing tighter and tighter inside her, as she began to chase her orgasm more harshly. Yash felt her body going rigid, and he shook his face between her breasts for a moment, then turned his attention to the left breast, where he latched on with his fangs and bit down, hard, once again, as he rubbed up against her sensitive spot deep inside. She roared his name and felt herself come undone all around him, her juices spilling down her legs. She released a loud, raspy sigh; he detached himself from her breast, withdrew his fingers, and looked up at her.

“Holy hells, Yash,” she breathed, “what the _fuck_ was that?”

He grinned. “You liked it, huh?” he said, reaching out with his fingers to play with her nipples again. He felt a shift in his aura, and he looked down and his hands as his youki returned to its normal strength. The claws were back. His fangs were the right length. He looked in the mirror: gone were the purple streaks on his cheeks; his eyes were once again both gold. He was himself again. As much... _fun_...as that had been, he had to admit: he was relieved.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the bathroom counter. “Yash,” she breathed, her legs suddenly jelly. Yash caught the change in her breathing and reached out to tuck her close into his side. “You okay?” he asked her seriously.

She nodded. “Yeah,” she replied, suddenly blushing. She couldn’t meet his gaze.

“What’s up, baby girl?,” he asked, catching her chin and forcing her to look at him. 

“I—I just feel really bad I did that to you,” she said softly. “Because I _never_ want to hurt you. No matter how angry I get. But I have to admit—” her face was a myriad of emotions, all in conflict “—I _really_ liked what we just did. Your body…” she paused, unsure of how to describe it.

“Was like some weird Frankenstein’s monster cut-up,” he groused.

“What? _No!_ ” Kagome grabbed his hands and held him steady. “You were—you _are_ —perfect. I... _liked_...seeing your human and youkai sides together in your body, so clearly.” She blushed again, and based on her scent alone, it was clear to Yash that she was _not_ lying. 

“Well,” he said slowly, his golden eyes glinting, “I _really_ liked what we did tonight, _Ka-Go-Me_.” He leaned forward and nibbled on her ear; she shivered. “But I’m a little disappointed,” he continued, “that we didn’t make it back to the bedroom.” He kissed her softly, fluidly, gently, and Kagome moaned into his mouth.

“The night is young, Taisho-sensei,” she giggled. “Why don’t we head to the bedroom and continue this private lesson?”

Yash growled and lifted her up into his arms. She reached up and massaged his ears tenderly, her lips on his the whole time. 

“Oh,” whispered Yash, “you’re about to get the best lesson of your life, baby girl.”

* * *

After the “Yura Incident,” as Kagome liked to call it, her overprotectiveness shot into high gear. She wanted to be around him all the time; she wanted to touch him all the time; she would literally growl at anyone who so much as eyed him appraisingly. And even though she’d given up her position as the kendo team’s manager, she started showing up at practices, with her laptop, working at one of the tables, keeping an eye on the team manager, a young, mousy-haired girl named Koharu who watched Yash’s every move. It wasn’t until Kagome saw Koharu’s face light up at Miroku’s presence at a practice one day that she realized the young girl was actually interested in the flirty team doctor; she snickered and felt momentarily sorry for the poor girl, who would now have to face Sango’s wrath.

Yash found Kagome’s possessive behavior both surprising _and_ arousing. He couldn’t wait to get her home and allow her to take every inch of his body; he loved it especially when she covered him with her scent. Normally, he was the one who needed to scent-mark, especially when she was going to be working long hours with her mentor and that mangy wolf co-research assistant, but when she expressed a desire to possess him, to claim him?

It was pretty fucking sexy.

But yet, he was still surprised when Kagome insisted that she be allowed to tag along on the team’s competition at Nagoya University. It was a long train ride, and he knew she had work to do. In the end, he figured it was so that Kagome could see Kikyo, his ex and her sort-of friend? While there wasn’t a ton of love lost between Yash and Kikyo, his current and ex-girls seemed to get along frighteningly well. Like, to the point where Kikyo liked to help Kagome use her reiki to make... _toys_...for the bedroom.

Toys that he loved, yes...but that often meant he was tied to the bed, or the chabudai, or his youki was suppressed in some way. Kikyo specialized in binding sutras, and Kagome was maybe learning a little too much from her. He reminded himself that he would have to talk to Miroku about perhaps creating some binding sutras for a sexy little miko who had a penchant for binding him up, body _and_ soul.

Still, when Yash said that yes, Kagome could come to the meet, the way that her eyes lit up and the way she jumped on him and covered him with kisses made it worth it.

Yash rode the whole way to Nagoya with the team, his heart on the shinkansen with Kagome. What was she doing? Did she miss him? Would she give him a hard time about being with the team and not with her?

Fuck, he really didn’t know. He just knew that he couldn’t wait to get back to her: to see her, to smell her, to taste her. 

He barely listened to anything that Sango had to say to him on the bus ride; when she made suggestions for who she thought should start in the first team round, he shrugged and grunted; he missed the look of anger and amusement that was steadily fixed on Sango’s face.

“You better pay more attention during the match, Yash, and less on a certain miko who’s not even here,” she teased him. “I can’t coach this team by myself, you know.”

Yash simply growled and turned his face away from her to look out the window, Kagome the only thing consuming his mind.

The dojo at Nagoya University was already packed when the Tokyo U team arrived. Yash and Sango ushered the team through the crowds of kendoka and spectators; the team manager Koharu waved and headed for the Tokyo U table, her eyes following Miroku’s form as he went to handle the team’s check-in. Yash could barely focus; he was anxiously scenting the dojo for Kagome, but there was no sign of her yet.

“Excuse me?” said a timid voice. “Are you Taisho-sensei? From Tokyo U?”

Yash blinked and looked around. His eyes settled on a young girl, whose hair was pulled back in a low ponytail; she wore the green polo shirt of Nagoya University. Her dark brown eyes eyed him appreciatively, and she blushed.

“That’s me,” he said flippantly, still looking for Kagome.

“I’m Tsukino Nazuna,” the girl said, “and I’m the Nagoya student assigned to your team today.”

“Great,” he said, not really paying attention. The girl’s face lit up with excitement.

“Usually student helpers sit with the team manager,” he said, pointing in the Koharu’s direction. “Do you have a cooler prepared with water for us….” he’d already forgotten her name.

“Tsukino Nazuna,” she supplied helpfully.

“Sure,” he said. “We’ll need bottles for our first five competitors, so make sure they’re nice and cold, okay? I’ve gotta get into the locker room.” He paused. “And if you see a pretty girl hanging around the table, let her know I’ll see her in a bit. Thanks, Tsuki-kun,” he added with a wave of his hand.

Nazuna watched him go into the locker room, completely breathless and completely aware that he’d just given her a nickname (inadvertently, of course, but what did Nazuna care?). Because holy gods, he was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. Nazuna peeled her gaze away from the dashing Tokyo U coach and jogged over to the team table, where two young women were amiably chatting. One was rather plain-looking and sitting behind the team ledger; Nazuna knew this must be the manager. The other girl had long, beautiful, blue-black hair that she wore loose around her shoulders; her eyes were a mix of blue and gray Nazuna had never seen before, and her bright red coat complimented her skin perfectly. Nazuna’s eyes immediately narrowed.

“Ah,” said the girl behind the ledger, who saw her approaching and greeted her with a smile, “you must be our student helper. I’m Takizawa Koharu, and this is Higurashi Kagome. I’m team manager; Higurashi-san was the manager before me.” Koharu and Kagome both bobbed their heads to Nazuna politely.

“Nice to meet you both,” Nazuna said, bobbing her head in return. She looked at Kagome. “I’m sorry,” she added, “but only team members and coaches are allowed at the table.”

“It’s fine, Tsukino-san,” Koharu replied. “But Higurashi-san is a big help to me. I’m still learning.”

“It’s not my rule,” Nazuna said, shrugging. “Higurashi-san can’t be here.”

“But—“ Koharu protested.

“It’s okay, Koharu-chan,” said Kagome softly. “Tell Taisho-sensei that I’ve gone to find Maeda-sensei, okay?”

Koharu nodded, and Kagome waved as she wandered off towards the Nagoya U table. Koharu turned back to Nazuna, who was smirking.

“Higurashi-san is not only the former team manager,” Koharu told her. “She’s also Taisho-sensei’s girlfriend. He won’t be happy when he gets here and she’s gone. He likes to have her close by at all times.”

“Why?” Nazuna asked skeptically. “Is he some kind of possessive jerk?” _He can possess me any time_ , she thought.

“Inu youkai _are_ crazy possessive,” Koharu said. “I wouldn’t want to be here when he shows up and she’s off somewhere.”

The roar from the crowd drew their attention, and they looked at the entrance to the locker room. The Nagoya team was coming out, led by Maeda-sensei and her sister. Nazuna saw Kagome hovering near the Nagoya table; she smiled to herself.

Her path to Taisho-sensei was clear.

* * *

Yash was _annoyed._

He hadn’t seen Kagome for the entire meet. 

She hadn’t been at the team table when they emerged from the locker room; Koharu had told him that the Nagoya student helper had sent Kagome away, claiming that only team personnel were allowed at the table. Koharu was equally pissed; she liked having Kagome around to give her advice, and the former team manager also kept Yash from losing his shit on a regular basis. Kagome was calming influence on him; now, without her around, he was erratic and surly, snapping at the team, lecturing Koharu on how to more effectively take notes, yelling at the refs. 

Nazuna, on the other hand, was loving it. She kept herself close to Yash, providing him with water, with a calming hand to the bicep...whatever she could to help him relax. It of course wasn’t working, but she didn’t care. She just liked being near him, her mind already whirring on how to keep up this contact for as long as possible.

Other than Yash’s surly behavior, the match was going well as per usual for Tokyo U. Yash’s top kendoka were outperforming most of the other schools easily; only Kikyo’s Nagoya students could keep pace. Tokyo U placed first overall in team, and Tanaka-kun and Miyamoto-kun ranked in the top five, but still Yash was pissed. Luckily, Sango, Miroku, and Yash’s kendoka knew enough to roll their eyes. They knew that without Kagome, Yash was erratic at best, unhinged at worst.

After the meet, Nazuna was busying herself cleaning up around the Tokyo U table, when she heard several of the kendoka talking about an izakaya the team was planning on going to after they changed. She took that information and filed it away in her memory, then went in search of Maeda-sensei, who was giving her team a final wrap-up talk. Nazuna waited patiently until Maeda-sensei was done, then approached her.

“Maeda-sensei,” she said, “thank you for this opportunity to help out today.”

Kikyo waved her hand. “My pleasure, Tsukino-kun,” she said. “Did you enjoy helping out the Tokyo U team?”

Nazuna modded earnestly. “Oh yes,” she said. “They’ve invited me to the izakaya by the park afterwards. It’s okay if I go, right?”

Kikyo nodded. “Of course,” she replied. “You earned some fun. Enjoy.”

Nazuna bowed. “Thank you, Maeda-sensei!” She beamed, then ran off to get changed before heading out.

Kikyo sighed, then turned to the bleachers behind her. “Kagome-chan,” she said, “did you hear that?”

Kagome jumped down from the bleachers. Her reiki was shimmering a bright pink on her skin. “Oh,” she said, “I heard. I trust you know where this izakaya is, Kikyo-chan?”

Kikyo nodded. “And do you need some binding sutras?” she asked, smiling darkly.

Kagome’s grin was equally dark. “You bet your ass I do,” she replied.

* * *

Okay, so she knew that Yash was inside with that baby Nagoya U student, making it a totally necessary and important place where she just _had_ to be, but still: Kagome _hated_ this izakaya.

It was too loud; there were too many people for Kagome’s liking, and she found it almost impossible to keep an eye on Yash from her vantage point at the bar. She and Kikyo were watching the Tokyo U team closely, in particular that lying little Nagoya student, whom neither Kagome nor Kikyo was pleased about. Tsukino Nazuna had planted herself right next to Yash, practically attaching herself to his side. She poured him beer after beer; she touched him repeatedly; she kept him engaged in a steady stream of conversation that made Kagome roll her eyes. Yash wasn’t a big talker; basically everyone who knew him knew this. She couldn’t believe the nerve of this...this...this _child_ ...who thought she could move in on Yash without notice. Kagome wished that Sango and Miroku were there to see the antics of this interloper, but they had (not so mysteriously) disappeared after the meet. Like nobody knew what they did in their spare time...with, and _to,_ each other.

“So, Kagome-chan,” said Kikyo, taking a delicate sip of wine, “what do you plan to do?”

Kagome frowned. “Let’s wait and see what she does,” she replied slowly. “I can’t believe this girl lied to get rid of me, and then lied to you and to the team to worm her way into their celebration. It’s...it’s…” she chugged her beer, unable to finish the sentence. She signaled the bartender.

“Another,” she said. “And a shot of tequila with a lemon wedge.”

“It’s insulting and childish,” Kikyo finished. “And make that two,” she added to the bartender.

Kagome looked at her friend. “Kikyo-chan,” she said, “are you sure you should be mixing wine and tequila?”

Kikyo shrugged. “Whatever,” she said. “Suikotsu will come get me.”

“Must be nice,” Kagome commented, feeling especially salty at the moment.

“It’ll be okay, Kagome-chan,” Kikyo said quietly.

“Let’s shoot,” Kagome said. She picked up the salt shaker, put some on Kikyo’s closed fist, then some on her own. They licked the salt off, shot their tequila, then each bit into their lemon wedges.

Kagome let out a long sigh, enjoying the mix of the smokiness of the tequila and the tangy sourness of the lemon. “Oh, it’s gonna be fine,” she said, now glaring openly at Yash, who was leaning in close as Nazuna laughed at something he said. “Because I’m gonna kill her, and purify him.”

Kikyo smiled slowly, a cat-like grin sharpening her face. “I say, let’s do it,” she said to her friend.

Kagome called the bartender over and asked for the check; she paid the bill, then downed the rest of her beer. “Ready?” she said to Kikyo. Kikyo nodded, that grin still plastered to her face.

* * *

Yash kept looking at his phone, waiting for a text from Kagome. But nothing came.

It had been _hours_ since he’d heard from her. Since he’d last talked to her, since he’d last seen her...at home. He knew she’d been at the meet; he also knew that she’d left the team table to go off only the gods knew where, with only the gods knew who.

And this...girl...who was sitting next to him, keeping his beer continually full, bringing him whiskey, prattling on about this and that and other such things that made him want to roll his eyes. But Kagome was gone, and his kendoka were drunk, and Miroku and Sango had gotten themselves a hotel room, so why the fuck not? It was only beer, and whiskey, and Kagome wasn’t there, and he _missed_ her.

The girl next to him...Tsuki, he thought was her name? said something that he clearly missed, so he leaned in a little bit to hear what she was saying, his ears fixed in her direction. In that moment, he thought he got a whiff of...Kagome? He snapped his head up and looked around, but didn’t see her, and the scent faded quickly.

 _Yes,_ he thought dejectedly. _I must have been imagining things_.

So he sat, drinking his beer, sipping his whiskey, half-listening to this girl go on and on about her economics classes (did people actually take classes in that?), when, suddenly, he heard the shuffle of a soft footfall approach, accompanied by a scent of vanilla and cherry blossom.

“Kagome?” he said, looking up.

Nazuna leaned into Yash and squeezed his arm. “I don’t think Higurashi-san is here,” she said, without a hint of sadness in her voice. “But I’m happy to keep you company tonight, Taisho-sensei.”

Why did that make him feel so weird?

“Look, Tsuki,” he said hurriedly, “I don’t think…”

As soon as those words left his lips, he felt an overwhelming force of reiki completely dull his senses. He began to cough and sputter, his eyes filling with tears. _Whose reiki is this? What’s going on_? He started to look around anxiously, but the reiki had dulled both his hearing and his sight. He couldn’t detect anything out of the ordinary; he felt Nazuna’s arm tighten around his bicep, and his youki began to flare out, searching for the source of the reiki, but it was blocked from him—he couldn’t tell who was there.

He heard Nazuna scream; his youki went into high alert; he began looking around wildly to see who was there. He felt his entire body go stiff; he felt his arms fling themselves around behind them; he felt a sutra bind them together; and suddenly, finally, he knew who was there.

“Ki—Kikyo?” he called out hesitantly. 

Nothing. But the reiki was stifling, and he was _sure_ it was Kikyo. Nazuna’s hand was dragged away from his arm, and he felt himself being yanked to his feet. The izakaya was suddenly eerily quiet as Yash’s feet began to move of their own accord. 

He was standing; he was moving; he was walking. And without having to speculate, he knew who was behind this all.

The woman whose scent he desperately missed; the woman whose scent he kept thinking he was detecting all night.

The woman whose scent was now leading him out of the izakaya, and into a nearby alley.

Yash was slammed up against a wall; his head bashed into the brick, and he let out a yelp. There was a faint murmur beside him, and he turned his head slightly to see Nazuna beside him, also pinned to the wall, her brown eyes large and terrified. 

“Well, well, Taisho-sensei,” came a voice he knew _so_ well, but it was dark and deep and penetrating into his soul, “what do you think you’re doing out after a meet, while your chosen partner was waiting for you?”

“Ka—Kagome,” he rasped.

“And you, Tsukino-kun,” said another familiar voice, “did you think that you could lie to your employer and get away with it?”

“Na-Nakaya-sensei?” Nazuna murmured.

Yash’s vision cleared somewhat, and drew his attention away from Nazuna; a jolt of reiki drew his eyes forward. There was Kagome before him, resplendent in a...was that an off-the-shoulder black dress? Did she even own anything like that?

“Kikyo let me borrow a dress,” she said quietly, as if reading his thoughts. “I didn’t have anything appropriate for an izakaya.”

“What are you doing, baby girl?” he choked out.

“I saw that girl watching you, waiting for you,” she said quietly, her eyes shifting briefly to Nazuna. Kagome’s face was centimeters from his; her scent was driving him insane. Vanilla, and sakura, and a hint of ginger. “She got rid of me, so she could have you all to herself.” She paused. “And she did, didn’t she?” Kagome continued, now leaning forward, her lips ghosting his. Yash let out a little whine. “You were alone with her, all night. She was bringing you drinks. Helping you with odds and ends. And then here—” she gestured at the izakaya “—pouring you beer. Bringing you whiskey.” Kagome’s voice dropped. “Do you want a little girl, Inuyasha?” she purred, in the voice that made his youki chafe. “Or do you want a woman?” She leaned forward and pressed his lips to his; Yash’s youki began to clamor to be released, but so long as he was sealed, he couldn’t let himself fully go.

Kagome pulled away and crossed to Nazuna. She leaned into the girl’s face; Nazuna visibly trembled. “As you can see, Tsukino-kun,” Kagome said silky, letting a flash of reiki radiate off her skin, “he wants a _woman_ , and not a baby.” 

“I’m—I’m—” Nazuna didn’t know what to say. There were tears forming in her eyes.

Kagome stood up and clapped her hands twice. “Nakaya-sensei,” she said, turning to Kikyo, “don’t you think that Tsukino-san has started to learn her lesson, and is ready to go home?”

A slow smile broke out over Kikyo’s face. “Oh,” she said, reaching up to grab Nazuna’s wrists and drag them down, “I will make sure that this student is fully punished, and has properly learned from her most recent behavior.” She snapped her fingers, and Nazuna’s wrists were instantly bound and nestled at the small of her back. Kikyo turned to Kagome. “Will you be all right, Kagome-chan?” Kikyo asked her friend.

Kagome smiled. “Fine, Kikyo-chan,” she responded, “I leave her to you.” She watched as Kikyo waved her hands and Nazuna’s hands pushed her body lurching forward. 

“Come on, Tsukino-kun,” sang Kikyo, “I believe that you have a meeting with the athletic director to get ready for tomorrow morning.” She nodded at Kagome, and shot a glance at Yash that was almost—sympathetic?—and led Nazuna out of the alley and back into the street, out of sight.

Once they were gone, Kagome sidled up to Yash and leaned into him, her lips barely ghosting his.

“Now,” she whispered, her breath hot and sweet and driving him insane, “should we get out of here?”

“Where—where would we go, baby girl?” he asked, both extremely hesitant and totally trusting of his girl.

“I’ve got a place,” she said softly, and he shivered.

“Can you—can you let me out of this?” he asked, moving his arms, trying to free himself.

Kagome shook her head. “You’ve been a bad puppy, Yash,” she said firmly. “I can’t let you go until we get where we’re going.”

“Home?” Home was _four hours_ away.

Kagome shrugged. “My hotel room.” She raised her right arm, and Yash immediately stood up straight. “Let’s go, Taisho-sensei,” Kagome said evenly. “The hotel is just two blocks from here.”

Her voice _sounded_ neutral, but one look at her and Yash knew.

She. Was. _Pissed_. 

As she led him down the sidewalk, her hand tucked into the crook of his arm; her reiki hummed beneath the surface of her skin, static-y and the hottest, brightest pink he’d ever seen. Even just the feel of her fingers on the inside of his elbow was _burning_ him. He was gonna have fingerprints left behind the next morning. She tugged him across the street, not looking him in the face, her reiki spiking now with every step they took closer to the hotel. Yash couldn’t believe her anger.

Wait. Yes, he could.

She’d been kicked out of the team area by a college student, who had then proceeded to attend to his every need. This student followed him to an izakaya, where he let her pour him drinks and talk to him like they were much more familiar than they actually were. And through it all—he was ashamed to admit this, he really was—he had just stared at his phone, waiting for Kagome to get in touch with him, instead of making the effort to track her down himself. And through it all, he had just let this Tsuki or whatever-her-name-was girl do whatever she wanted, instead of shutting her down.

Yup, he was a shit. 

“Listen, baby girl—” he tried.

“It’s just over here, _Inuyasha_ ,” she replied casually, and his entire body froze up at her use of his given name. He looked up and gaped. 

“ _This_ is where we’re going?” he croaked out.

Kagome turned around and shot him a _Look_ , and he silenced immediately.

It was a hotel. Unassuming on the outside, called simply “Hotel Z.” It had a classic aesthetic: columns out front, beautiful stone work and archways lining the entrance. But Yash had a feeling he knew _exactly_ where Kagome was taking him.

She entered the hotel confidently, and walked past the menu of rooms. She took out a cardkey and pushed it into a slot beside the elevator door, then stood, waiting patiently, for the elevator to arrive.

“You—you were already here?” he asked. Kagome blinked at him, and shook her head. The elevator doors dinged, and Kagome led himself inside. She pressed the button for the eighth floor, and they rode up in silence.

The whole time, Yash’s stomach was flip-flopping. What did she have planned, here, of all places?

The elevator stopped on their floor, and Kagome again slipped her hand through the crook of his arm and led him out of the elevator and down the hall. Yash couldn’t see anything that suggested that this wasn’t a regular hotel; the carpet was a dull magenta, and the walls were painted a simple light gray. When they arrived at their room (number 818), Kagome again used her keycard, and let them inside.

“Here we are,” she said, and turned on the lights.

Yash had to admit; it wasn’t exactly what he was thinking. The room was somehow... _nicer_...and more luxurious?...than he had expected. The bed itself was easily a king, raised up on a wooden platform, and covered in pillows. There was a wooden staircase that led upstairs to what Yash assumed was the bath. But what really drew his attention was the chaise lounge, hanging from the ceiling by thick chains wrapped in silk. The little pit of dread in his stomach grew bigger. 

“Okay, Taisho-sensei,” she Kagome said simply, “time for you to strip.”

“What?” he’d been so busy staring at the couch swing—fun for sex, he guessed?—that he hadn’t heard a word that she said.

“Your clothes are coming off, _Inuyasha_ ,” she said, hissing his name a bit.

“Now, come on, baby girl…” he started.

“Oh,” she said, reaching forward and starting to unbutton his dress shirt,” I’m _baby girl_ now, huh? Is that what you called her? The little bird who was so happy to fly around for you today?” She let out a laugh. “Because I guess she was an actual baby, wasn’t she?” Her reiki was sparking again; as her fingertips brushed up against his bare chest under his shirt, they let loose a major jolt and Yash yelped as his flesh burned.

“You get so jealous when I come home smelling like Imura-sensei and Hayashi-kun,” she said, continuing to work her way down the buttons of his shirt, “but I never get jealous when you come home smelling like Sango. Never.”

“Um, that’s because Nakamura’s your _friend_ , and you trust her?”

Kagome paused. “No,” she said after a moment, “it’s because I’ve always trusted _you_ , Yash. You’ve always been very clear about your love for me, and so I’ve happily tolerated your inu youkai tendencies—because I think they’re sexy as hell and a part of you, so I love them—and done what you’ve needed me to do so that you would feel comfortable. But now?” She let out a sharp laugh. “That’s twice in one week that another woman has _touched_ you, has been _close_ to you, and I have to say…” she grabbed his hair and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. “I have never been so fucking enraged in all my life.”

With that, she snapped her fingers; his hands were momentarily free, and she used the opportunity to grab the sides of his shirt and yank it, pulling it apart, sending buttons flying, and ripping the material down his arms and off his body. She snapped her fingers again, and the sutras immediately wrapped back around his wrists, binding them together. She threw his shirt aside, not caring if it tore. She then leaned down to his pants, and deftly unhooked his belt. She ripped it through the belt loops and tossed that aside, as well. She carefully unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down the zipper, and dragged his pants and his boxer briefs off his body, Yash obliging her by lifting his feet. 

He was naked. Kagome took a step back and admired her work. His silver chest hair gleamed against the soft lights of the room; his muscles were taut and rippling across his chest as his arms were bound behind him. His cock, she noticed with delight, was already painfully hard. She smiled.

“And now, dog boy,” she taunted him, “it’s time for your punishment.”

“Ka-Kagome?” he said hesitantly.

Kagome ignored him and reached behind her to tug her zipper down. Yash watched in anticipation as she slipped the beautiful black dress off her shoulders and down her body; it slowly revealed her black lace bra, her toned stomach, and finally, her tiny black lace panties, which were incredibly revealing in the front, and when she turned, were nothing but a string in the back. Yash may have in that moment let out an audible whine as he tried to go to her. But Kagome held up her hand and he stopped.

“Nah, ah, ah,” she warned, flicking her finger at him. “First, you have to apologize. Then, your punishment. Then, if you take it well, this—" and she gave a little spin and ran her hands up and down her body, “this will be yours.”

Yash stood straight up, his ears perked and swiveled towards her. What could she possibly want him to do?

“On your knees, Taisho Inuyasha,” she said firmly, and pointed to the spot directly in front of her. 

He stared at her, confused.

“On...your...knees,” she repeated slowly, as though speaking to a child. “And...right...here.” She tapped her foot and pointed in front of herself, her head cocked to the side, her steely eyes hard and unblinking. 

Yash still found that he couldn’t move. Kagome sighed.

“Fine,” she said, “I’ll just have to resort to desperate measures.” She snapped her fingers again, and his arms jammed into his back, thrusting his whole body forward and onto his knees...right between her thighs.

Kagome let out the tiniest of sighs, but Yash heard her anyway.

“Now,” she said, her voice shaking slightly, her heart rate skyrocketing, “apologize.”

His golden eyes swung up to her, as if to say, _right here_?

“Yes, right there,” she said impatiently. “Do it, Yash. _Now_.”

Yash lowered his eyes and started to speak. “I’m sorry, baby girl,” he said into her panties, “I’m so sorry for leaving you, and for ignoring you, and for spending time with other women. I wasn’t thinking about your feelings, or that you could be in trouble, or that maybe what happened wasn’t your fault. I was just...hells, I wasn’t thinking at all, I guess. Will you forgive me?” When he didn’t receive an answer from above, and when he detected a sudden shift in her scent, he decided to take a chance and look up. And what he _saw_...he couldn’t believe.

Kagome was groaning softly, her hands inside her bra, her fingers tweaking her nipples. She let out a lingering sigh, then paused, and looked down. She saw him gazing at her, the lust clear on his face. She instantly froze up and dropped her hands.

“You’re not finished apologizing, Taisho-sensei,” she said sharply. “But I think we need to increase the ardor of your words.” She slipped her hands down to her panties, then slid the tiny straps over her hips and down her legs, delicately stepping out of them as they reached the floor. Her naked, glistening sex was now right in his face; her scent... _holy fucking gods her scent_.

“Again, Taisho-sensei,” Kagome ordered. “Apologize to me some more.”

Yash let out a teeny smirk. He knew what her game was now. 

And he was going to play it to win.

He pressed his entire face into the curls at the juncture of her thighs, and began to speak. “Higurashi-sama,” he said, flicking out his tongue so that it teased her clit, “please, please forgive me. I have been such a bad boy, and I am waiting for you to punish me. I am _eager_ for you to punish me.” He flicked his tongue out again. “Please accept my apology, and know how very, very sorry I am…” now he ran his entire tongue along her slit, which he noticed was growing wetter “...and how much I love you.”

“Yash,” breathed Kagome, and he swirled his tongue around her tiny bundle of nerves, sucking hard.

Kagome let out a yelp and nearly toppled over. He grinned and reached up to grab her hips, holding her steady as he began to devour her. She keened and cried and pawed at his ears; the harshness of her fingernails against the delicate skin was only making him hotter for her. He moved his tongue down and over her opening, tasting her, thrusting inside her, reminding her how much he loved her, and how much he was hers, just as much as she was his. She grabbed his ears and yanked hard; he bit down on her clit, and she immediately climaxed with a string of obscenities and his name, her sweet nectar pouring from between her legs and onto the floor. Yash drove his face into her sex, hard, as he lapped up her juices eagerly, holding her up as she nearly collapsed from her release.

Kagome took a moment to catch her breath. That had...not gone as she had expected. She felt incredible, yes, but also…

He needed to be punished. She was still incredibly fucking angry, and he’d just taken her anger and turned it into pleasure before she was ready. Kagome let out a little growl and leaned over Yash, wrapping him up in her form.

“You did well, puppy,” she whispered, “but remember that it wasn’t quite time yet for you to get what you want. So I’ll have to increase the punishment now.”

 _What? What was she talking about_?

Kagome placed her hands on his back. “I’m sorry, Yash,” she said, “but you are still a bad boy, not listening to me. You can’t just eat me out and expect everything to be better. And so,” she added, coughing a little to hide her excitement, “to the chaise.”

“To...to the what?” 

“Kagome pointed behind him to the hanging chaise lounge that was affixed to the ceiling by the long steel chains covered in a rosy silk. “There,” she said, “the chaise.”

“But, baby girl—”

“Do not push me, Inuyasha,” she said firmly. “Do you want another additional punishment on top of this one?”

He hung his head. “No, baby girl,” he replied. 

“Higurashi-sama,” she corrected him.

“Higurashi-sama,” he repeated, hiding a smirk. He backed away from her, and made his way over to the chaise. 

“On you go,” she said with a wave of her hand. Yash obeyed, but the swing was wobbly, and it was hard for him to balance with his arms still bound. Kagome held her hands out to steady the seat for him; he flashed her a look of gratitude, but she frowned. 

“All the way back,” she ordered, and continued to hold the chaise steady as he scooted back. Kagome let go of the chains, and snapped her fingers again, twice. The sutras that bound his wrists together flew apart and to the chains on either side of the seat, effectively locking his wrists in place. Kagome took two more sutras, and whispered a few commands. They flew out of her hands and wrapped themselves around his ankles, then dragged his legs open and affixed them in place. Kagome stepped back to appraise her work. He was totally spread-eagle on the seat in front of her; his cock was still rock-hard for her. She smiled.

“Okay, Yash,” she said slowly, turning her back to him and reaching into a bag that was on the bed, “what should we use as the main source of your punishment?”

“Isn’t this enough?” he muttered, feeling completely humiliated, embarrassed, and turned on as fuck.

Kagome laughed. “Not at all, my love,” she replied, and pulled a riding crop from her bag. “Oh, don’t worry,” she said when his face drained of color. “I don’t intend to use this like _that_. Not unless you continue to be a bad boy, anyway,” she added as an afterthought. 

“Then what _are_ you going to use it for?” he breathed.

“This,” she said, and climbed on top of his body so she was straddling his waist. She took the crop in her right hand, and gently ran it along his left arm, starting at his wrist, and moving all the way down to his shoulder. She followed the most sensitive parts of his arm, watching as the soft skin of the inside of his elbow tingled with anticipation. 

“I think you like this, Yash,” she commented simply, switching the crop into her other hand and repeating the motion with her left hand, down his right arm.

Yash began to quiver underneath her. The feel of her soft, wet sex rubbing up against his stomach; the way that his cock fit perfectly between the twin globes of her ass; the way her face twisted in concentration as she ran the crop over his body; she was turning him on _so much_ , and he was here for all of it.

“I think that you are very responsive, Yash,” she said thoughtfully, “and you’re being _such_ a good boy. How about if we see what else you will respond to? Do you think you can continue to be a good boy?”

Yash nodded—was he panting as he nodded? 

He was.

He was Kagome’s good boy.

Kagome tossed aside the riding crop reached behind her back. She unhooked her bra and drew it forward, allowing her breasts to spill free. She took her bra and rested it beside them on the chaise. “If you’re not good,” she said, “I’ll put it back on.”

“O—okay,” he replied, as she pressed herself flat against his chest.

Yash whined as the feel of her soft breasts came into contact with the hardness of his chest. She moved languidly up his body; “no touching, now,” she whispered. “If you try to touch me, or kiss me, I _will_ use that crop for something else.”

Yash stilled immediately. She could do _whatever_ she wanted to him.

But he didn’t expect her to crush her breasts into his face.

Yash let out a moan, but a soft slap to his arm reminded him that he was supposed to be quiet. Kagome reached up and began to softly massage his ears, Yash keening silently as she worked the downy fur between her fingers. She began to rub her breasts all over his face; when one of her nipples brushed against his nose, he let out an instinctive little whine. When she moved down and ran them against the seam of his lips, he longed to open his mouth and take them between his teeth, to worry them—to worry _her_ —into a frenzy.

But he wouldn’t. Because he was a good boy.

And he wanted the _fuck_ out of these restraints as quickly as possible.

So he let Kagome have her fun. He let her tie him up and purify him and whatever she felt like she needed to do to unleash her wrath. Because he loved her, more than anything, and he was sorry that she was hurting. He was sorry, and he wanted to make it up to her. And if this is how he could do it, then…

This was how he would do it.

Kagome, meanwhile, and finished working over his ears, and began now to trail kisses along his body. She ran her tongue along his jawline, over his lips, down his chin, to his throat. She paused there for a moment, enjoying the delicious soft skin that hid underneath his silver stubble. She fixed her mouth right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder—the same place he hoped to one day mark her—and sucked, hard, her little teeth digging into the skin. He almost let out a feral groan at the feel of her doing something so natural and so instinctual, but he held back. Because again, he loved her, but he also needed her to take him. 

So he would be patient.

Because he was Kagome’s good boy.

He let her worry the skin on his throat, working it into a bruised oblivion, before she soothed it with her tongue. She then gently kissed the length of his torso, coming to rest her face in his silver chest hair that he knew she loved so much. Kagome took in a deep breath, inhaling his muskiness, then turned her attention to his left nipple, which she began to suck lightly and nip. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from howling at that one; his cock was now _throbbing_ to be inside her. She giggled at his discomfort and moved to the other nipple, where she proceeded to do the same. When she had worked them over, good and hard, she continued down his chest, running her tongue over the rises and falls of his abs, nipping the edges of his bellybutton, and coming to rest in line with his cock. She stretched her legs out over his own, her own sex dripping on his right knee. He longed to drive his knee up into her mons, to make her feel half of what he was feeling, but he suspected that she already did. 

“Now, Yash,” she said softly, reaching out and gripping his cock in her right hand, “you’ve been a very, very good boy for me.”

“I have, Higurashi-sama,” he breathed.

“And I think that good boys deserve rewards,” she added.

“They do,” he whispered.

“So,” she said, “I’m going to give you a little treat, and when I let you go, you’re free to do whatever you want. Okay?”

“O—Okay.” His cock was practically purple with how badly he wanted to fuck her. The veins were pulsing against his skin.

“One,” she said, gazing up at him. Yash returned her gaze firmly.

“Two.” She positioned her mouth over his cock. He held his breath.

“Three.” And she dropped down to take all of him in her mouth.

Yash bit his tongue so hard he almost took it off when her moist, hot mouth covered the whole of his cock. She ran her tongue along the shaft; his eyes rolled back into his head as he suppressed yet another moan. Kagome held on near the base with her left hand; she massaged his sac with her right, and she began to pump him in and out of her mouth, making little gulping and mewling and sucking sounds as she did so. Yash twitched in her mouth; he wanted desperately to unload jet after jet of his cum, but he knew.

Her pussy was waiting for him.

So he drew on all his strength, all his years of kendo, and concentrated.

On not fucking her face; on not shooting his load in her mouth; on not going completely apeshit when she finally set him free.

Then, as he was doing all he could to _not_ think about Kagome, he heard a familiar noise.

A snap of her fingers.

One, two.

 _Three_.

The sutras disintegrated; his wrists and ankles were unbound.

He was free.

His youki roared in relief and with lust, and in a heartbeat, Yash had his hands under Kagome’s shoulders and was hoisting her back up so they were face-to-face. He crushed his lips to hers, yanking her to him, wrapping his legs around her body. He couldn’t get close enough to her; he _needed her_ in the worst possible way.

“Baby girl,” he moaned as she eagerly attacked his throat again. “Why...why did you decide to do this?”

“Because you need to know that you’re mine, Yash, just as much as I’m yours,” she grunted. She nipped his neck and he sighed. 

“The girl,” he breathed, “where….?”

“You better not fucking ask about her again,” Kagome said fiercely, biting his neck so hard he yelped. “But Kikyo’s got her, and has reported her. I don’t think that girl will be pulling anymore stunts like that after tonight.”

“Kagome,” he breathed, and shoved her back so she was the one reclining on the lounge. He grinned at her wickedly, his fangs now dipping below his lip. “I knew that you liked—that we’ve done things like this before, but this is—a new side to you. It’s—it’s—” he couldn’t tell her how much it fucking made him insane for her, so he decided to show her instead. He dragged his fangs down her throat and locked on, sucking hard in the same spot where she had left a hickey on him. He teased the skin with his fangs, then gently laved it to soothe it. Then, he trailed his fangs down his chest, leaving jagged lines in her skin to mark the way. When he brought them to rest on the soft flesh of her chest, Kagome let out a loud, keening cry of surprise and desire.

“I—I just couldn’t help it, Yash,” she moaned as he sank his fangs into her breast. “No woman—no _one—_ gets to touch you...but me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious, [this hotel](https://www.booking.com/hotel/jp/glare-zip-club.html) was the inspiration for the love hotel Yash and Kagome visit. I bet you can find the room they stayed in!


End file.
